Coke and Sirius Don't Mix Well
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]When Sirius gets hyper from coke [not the drug], things get a little too weird for the remaining Marauders [3rd year, Marauders' Era]


**Title: Coke and Sirius Don't Mix Well  
****Rated: G  
****Category: One-Shot  
****Genre: General **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creation.**

Thirteen-year-old Remus Lupin entered the Great Hall for lunch and sought out his friends. Once the brunet spotted two familiar dark heads (one messy and one neat) and a blond head, he went and sat with them.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew greeted their friend. 'Hey, Remmy, how was Ancient Runes?' asked James a bit sarcastically.

'Fascinating,' Remus replied ignoring his tone.

'Why do you like that class anyway?' Sirius asked in a bored tone. 'It's sounds like too much work.'

'Better than Divination,' scoffed the brunet.

'What's that?' Peter spoke getting everyone's attention. He was looking at a glass bottle with a red label that Remus had. It read Coca Cola.

'It's a Muggle drink,' answered Remus.

Sirius's eyes lit up. 'Ooh, can I try it?' he asked eagerly.

'Let him before he wets himself with excitement,' James said rolling his eyes and grinning.

'Hey!' Sirius was about to speak but was cut off when Remus handed him the glass bottle. Unfortunately, none of them knew how the strange Muggle drink would affect him.

As he gulped down the drink the other three Marauders got into a conversation about Quidditch.

'It was a close match, he caught the snitch at the last moment from under his nose!' James concluded his exciting tale (to him anyway).

Remus and Peter were about to comment but were interrupted by a bark-like laughter. They turned to face Sirius who was laughing like no tomorrow. 'He –he said snitch!' Sirius broke into a hysteric laughter. 'Ja-James don't you know it's bad to sn-snitch! Haha!'

The three Marauders stared at him with wide eyes and a comical expression. Remus then noticed the empty coke bottle. 'Oh no,' he groaned into his hands. He should've known better than to give Sirius a Muggle drink. 'He's high on coke!'

'Hey, hey, Remmy remember our DADA professor from last year?' he asked through fits of laughter. Remus turned a shade of red fearing what his hyper friend was going to say. 'Do- do you still fancy her, 'cause I - I saw her at the last Hogsmeade trip,'

James and Peter burst into laughter remembering Remus' little crush while the werewolf looked away embarrassed. Sirius was acting like a mime now.

'Yeah, mate—,' James was cut off as a pretty redhead walked by. His mouth opened into a silly grin and his eyes were dazed. 'Hey, Evans, class –interesting-wasn't it- was- Defence,' he jumbled out nonsense turning a shade of red similar to Remus before him.

'What?' Lily Evans raised an eyebrow.

'He meant "Defence class was interesting, wasn't it?"' translated Remus snickering.

'Yeah…' she replied a bit unsurely. 'I'll –I'll just be going now.' She quickly joined a group of friends and scurried off.

'Smooth, James, real smooth,' the werewolf smirked with Peter laughing beside him. They heard a sniffle. All three turned to see Sirius who was looking at James with teary eyes.

'Jim-a-Jim, how could you?' Sirius had on big puppy dog eyes.

'Jim-a-Jim?' chorused Remus and Peter bursting into laughter again.

He grabbed James's arms. 'How could you leave me for Lily Evans!' Sirius hit the table hard. His voice wasn't loud enough to attract attention but the banging of the table was.

James was slightly pink, 'What are you all looking at?' he growled at the Gryffindors that were looking their way. He shoved of Sirius. 'Get off me! I'm not gay! Neither are you for that matters… or are you?' he asked nervously.

'He's not,' Remus said laughing. 'It's the drink.'

For a moment it looked like Sirius was going to burst out crying but his expression turned to anger. 'Remus!' he turned to the brunet, 'you stole Mr. Snuffles!' he accused.

'What?' the werewolf raised an eyebrow.

'That's the name of his black, stuffed dog that we hid,' James whispered to him. He so wished he had a camera to capture Sirius's randomness. This moment was priceless.

'And Pete!' the crazy Gryffindor turned to the chubby, blond boy, 'don't think for a second that I don't know you stole my brownies and my waffles with chocolate syrup!'

James had to hold Sirius back then from tearing Peter apart. No one got between Sirius and his food. 'Jeez, Siri, calm down!' Peter ran out of the Great Hall scared.

'We really have to calm him down before he says something he shouldn't,' Remus said quietly. He didn't know what he'd do if Sirius accidentally spilled out the fact that he's a werewolf.

'Oh, oh oh!' Sirius suddenly said. 'Do you know what my cup in Divination said?'

'No…' said James, 'and I really don't want to …'

'Well, too bad, I'm telling anyways!'

'Ookay…' said Remus.

'Well first I thought it said I was going to have my own Harem,' Sirius grinned mischievously as his friends' faces twisted into comical expressions.

Then Sirius turned grim. 'But it – it actually meant that I – I was going to suffer for o- over a decade and- and I'll –I'll lose two, TWO friends terribly and –and the last was g-going to be really lonely.' He said this with heavy breaths and ended up sobbing quietly at the end.

'Oh, come on, Siri,' said Remus. 'You know Divination is a load of mumbo-jumbo.'

'Yeah, nothing to worry about,' James spoke softly, a little freaked like Remus.

'Yeah, I know,' Sirius said cheerfully, 'but it's funny!' then he started to feel a bit dizzy and his eyes were going hazy. 'Oh beluga,' and with that he passed out.

James and Remus stared at him then blinked for a several moment.

'Hospital Wing?' suggested Remus.

'Nah,' said James, 'the dorm.'


End file.
